Whispers in the wind
by Theresa471
Summary: Revised story...Major power struggle for where Captain Lee Crane decides to leave the Seaview after his last fight with Admiral Nelson...


_WHISPERS IN THE WIND_

Crane's POV

Its been five years, since I have left the Seaview and went back into active service with the Navy. I was asked to serve as its captain on the Tiger Rose with a crew of 300 for the nuclear submarine.

I had no choice but to leave the Seaviewafter ten years, and several arguments with Admiral Nelson of the Seaview.

The past five years has been hard for me and my wife, Rose Marie having to transferred over to the Tiger Rose, the chief of Medical & Communications.

There was always a chance I would leave the Seaview. I was just getting sick and tire of the constant battles on every single order, I would give in regard to the safely of the crew .

As he remembered the last day. His final mission turned out to be a complete mess with five of the 7 crew members, killed by a enemy missile and knocking the Seaview to the bottom of the trench near the Greenland sector.

I had suspected something not right. When sonar and radar were knocked out, from several electrical surges caused from a unknown source. It was at this point asking advice from the Admiral. What exactly would cause the trouble and being hit from the surge, knocking everyone out of their seats and including myself, Morton and Admiral Nelson at the plotting table.

Before I knew it the Seaview was hit with a missile hitting the rudder, and several sectors to flood killing five of the 7 members in that area .

I had gone to the area just outside the lower lever along with Admiral Nelson. We found out the damage done from being to the ship. I had tried to save the others. Admiral Nelson told me to close off the hatch. I screamed to try and get to the others to no prevail.

This was the final act I would take. Another explosion would knock everybody to the floor knocking me out against the bulk head before passing out.

It was a couple of hours later having to hear voices or low whispers that I would be coming around. All I could remember at that time was feeling the impact of the explosion and than just total blackness.

During the time with Crane having to be in his black void. The crew of the submarine Seaview were able to send a mayday for their exact position during the time Admiral Nelson were checking the damage done to the vessel.

 **Present Time**

Captain William Reynolds of the Submarine Seaview having to be in Admiral Nelson quarters going over the last of the crew replacements, before heading out to the Bermuda triangle for where several naval vessels have disappeared the past few weeks.

And it was the Seaview and its crew mission to investigate why through the office of ONI.

Captain Reynolds, the Captain of the Seaview. The last five years along with executive officer Chip Morton decided to stay as with CPO officer Sharkey, Commander Kowalski,

Crewman first grade Stu Riley and Anthony Patterson stayed despite losing their friend Captain Lee Crane to the real Navy.

Captain William Reynolds in his early forties was not exactly close to the Admiral, as compared to Lee crane. However the Admiral was happy never the less that Reynolds knew his job for when it comes to running the Seaview. And it was at this point after finishing up the final debriefing, the submarine would be heading out to the area of the missing ships.

Just outside the Bermuda Triangle. A strange beam having to be directed into the triangle.

Opened up a worm hole effect sucking everything into it for a few seconds, and then closing into another reality. Where strange aliens were about to make contact with whom ever is able to understand their communications message.

Admiral Nelson talking to the office of Naval intelligence. While his wife Dr. Markovia from Russia listening to the conversation with great concern. She was worried mostly, ever since since Lee Crane left the Seaview five years earlier.

The Admiral had not been himself. Even though he had stayed in contact on where Lee Crane would be.

At the moment the Seaview's next mission would be was all that matter at the moment.

She was listening in. She heard that four Naval vessels had disappeared, along with a strange vortex was spotted in the same area to be of some concern for everyone including the president of the United States.

Admiral Nelson called Captain Reynolds to his quarters on the report, along with turning around to see his wife's face realizing that something surely was not right with this scene.

Even though she kept her comments to herself until the proper time.

A hour later with all crew members alerted.

The submarine Seaview would be arriving to the area in two days at flank speed. The submarine would be able to continue this speed. Ever since the upgrade were made several years ago.

Captain Reynolds had issued orders making sure that all crew members, would stay on general alert for the next few days, before arriving in the area of the missing vessels.

It was late the second evening. Captain Reynolds had gone off watch and in need of a quick late night snack before going to sleep.

 **Meanwhile-**

At the radio shack Sparks receiving a strange transmission. He was not able to understand trying to decode it. He called Captain Reynolds and Admiral Nelson to let them know about the transmission. Both men were in their night ware for that time of the night.

While the Captain listened to the transmission over the P.A. system.

Patterson having to be working the late watch. He would be watching his sonar station.

When he noticed a strange bounce on the screen. He called both officers to his station handing the ear phones to the Admiral.

It was at this point the entire control room equipment started to go crazy. It was Commander Anderson at the plot table looking out the front view port. When he saw a strange mist heading for the Seaview.

"ADMIRAL LOOK!" Admiral Nelson and Captain Reynolds both issue general quarters as the Klaxons started to sound through out the entire submarine.

"ALL BACK FULL!" The captain hollered with his orders when the mist had overtaken the Seaview and its crew into the vortex.

Before he knew it! It had felt like he wasn't able to breath, having to be overtaken by the mist. While the others dropped to the floor as with Admiral Nelson passing out from the strange sensations.

 **Inside the Triange**

The aliens name would be Landuas from the Planet Hepler recently discovered by the Nasa and private space organizations. They were sent to Planet Earth using a special time portal having to look for help to save their planet from the lack of ozone and other key elements.

These aliens are dying having to look like humanoids despite their skin color of being silver and totally bald for both male and females. There life span currently is well over 100 years.

However with the lack of ozone. There population were dying off from the radiation poisoning of the atmosphere.

Inside the complex of the vortex.

Admiral Nelson was coming around to be hearing voices talking to him. It was Patterson and the others from the Seaview having to wake as well from the mist that had over taken them.

"Sir. are you alright?" Looking around the area they were in at the moment.

Admiral Nelson making sure he was able to get up without having to fall down from feeling somewhat still shaky.

"I seem to be Patterson."

CPO Francis Sharkey walked over still being somewhat confused as to what exactly happened to them. He went to see if the Admiral having to be fine. When he heard a voice from the other side of the door for which scared everyone.

It was at this point a silver face/bald humanoid name Creel walked over with two others.

Were making sure that the group from the Seaview were fine along with many questions on their minds as to what is exactly going on.

"Please do not be afraid. My people brought you here to ask for help to save our planet from dying. We are sorry about the others. They were not able to come through the vortex without being damaged like with your Captain Reynolds. His system wasn't able to handle the change over fast enough before it was too late for my people to help him."

As the Admiral asked Creel for where were the rest of his crew.."Admiral Nelson, your crew are on the other side of this complex, along with all of the others." Continuing with his words before taking a deep breath. "My superior has already sent a communications to your people through the vortex telling them that you and your crew are alive. From what I understand, help is on its way to bring the previous ships back through the vortex and your submarine.

Admiral Nelson asked Creel on just who was coming to rescue them and how he fit into what was going on with their planet.

 **Outside the vortex.**

Captain Crane of the Tiger Rose having to be in the control room when his communications officer, had received a message coming from the impact point of the vortex.

'Its readable. sir. It's telling us that our ship will be guided into the vortex for where Admiral Nelson and the others are."

"Very well. All hands this is Captain Crane please be advise that we have received information that states. Admiral Nelson, along with the Seaview crew are well and that we have permission to enter the vortex without fear."

"STAND-BY." The captain issued orders to everyone to be ready for anything hostile along with setting the course of the Tiger Rose into the vortex mist.

It took exactly 20 seconds for the Tiger Rose to enter into the swirling mist of the vortex.

Everyone felt the strange sensations of going through the wormhole and than coming out on the other side. In tact.

It was where they saw the four vessels and including the Seaview near a huge harbor complex with other strange looking alien space crafts.

Captain Crane issued orders for everyone to leave the submarine for which he saw several alien looking humanoids walk up to them.

"Captain Crane. I am Creel the voice you heard. Please do not be scare. My people will take good care of your crew." He said curtly.

"Very well. I rather have Commander Crane stay with me. For when we meet up with Admiral Nelson." Rose Marie walked up to her husband making sure she doesn't be left behind with the others feeling somewhat unsettling at the moment.

"I understand Captain Crane."Please come with me and the others."Admiral Nelson and his group is waiting for you to arrive!

 **Main Quarters of the complex Fourth Floor**

Admiral Nelson sitting in his chair near the bed that was given to him, working on computer numbers that would try and save the Planet Hepler. From total destruction of the Ozone levels, and other key factors that would benefit the population overall. He needed to confer with other specialists before deciding on a course of action.

He was going over his paperwork. Admiral Nelson some what nervous in regard to meeting up with Lee crane after five years of silence, and after leaving to go back into the Navy and to get away from the Seaview totally.

"Maybe not." Now that Captain Reynolds is dead. He would be in need of a captain and to come back to something, that he once loved.

Lee Crane, Rose Marie and the others arrived on the level that housed all of the crew members from the different ships. Along with a small portion of the population from Planet Helper. Since most of of them were scientists.

Creel told Captain Crane and Rose Marie the Admiral was down the hall in room 42. "Feel free once your done talking with the Admiral to check out the complex, just make sure. You ask the guides on this floor to take you around without getting lost." He replied softly.

"Thanks." Lee Crane and Rose Marie walks down the hall, feeling somewhat nervous to be in this particular situation after the past five years.

 **Meanwhile on Planet Hepler**

Scientists having received the information from their representatives on Planet Earth. Were going over the computer information and report on what was going to be done with the ozone upper layer.

It would take a week before they decided on a course of action.

First they needed to alert the population to go underground to protect themselves from any type of radiation that might cause further damage.

Several hours later.

After talking with Admiral Nelson and the other crew members from the Seaview. Lee Crane having been asked by the Admiral on whether or not he would be interested in coming back to the Seaview as its captain.

After discussing the matter with his wife Rose Marie. He had told the Admiral and his wife that he needed a week to make up his mind about the decision.

Both parties agreed to wait. Until after they had gone back out of the Triangle and reported to their superiors mainly ONI and the president of the united states and security council.

It would be the next day.

All crew members from all four of the ships were able to travel through the vortex without any further incident.

Waiting for them on the other side would be the 11th fleet to take them back to home ports and for debriefing on the entire episode with the aliens.

As for the Seaview and Tiger Rose. It would be in a few hours, before they would go though the vortex. Discussing plans about the ozone exchange program and any type of space travel to the planet that would take at least eight months. And to travel using the wormhole effect given by the alien humanoids from the planet Hepler.

Eventually it would lead later in years to come. Commander Rose Marie Crane would develop the Worm Hole Effect module to be successful after a few attempts.

 **Time Jump A week later**

All involved for planet Hepler and the population were given the wonderful news that the planet was now safe to live on the surface once again. All signs indicated that the ozone radiation levels were now back to normal.

A communications dispatched to planet Earth sent to the security council and Admiral Nelson.

Were given the news that all was well and that a special envoy. Being on its way to Planet Earth to discuss a alliance between both planets.

Admiral Nelson and his wife were asked to the residence for which Lee Crane had made his decision.

Epilogue

 **Two Weeks Later**

Admiral Nelson, Commander Chip Morton, CPO Chief Francis Sharkey and the dock side patrol force were on the top side portion of the submarine. When they noticed a car pulling up with Captain Lee Crane. It's true. The real Captain of the Seaview was back at it's helm. For how long? Would be up to him and the gods.


End file.
